Highschool Of hell
by Xx-Filipino-Fury-xX
Summary: The Summary is inside because it's too long to put in here but I want u to REVIEW if it's good m'k
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I do not own anything except the plot line and other shit.

Ok this story will be a mix of Grease, Grease 2 and More stuff.

Whenever I do a song you will se this: (Name) or this : [Name] ok?

I want absolutely _**NO FLAMES**_ unless it helps me with some things like they fell in love to early or you should add some more detail of the chapter so, and so and chapter so and so m'k?

Tx for reading this! Merry Christmas and a happy New Year!

Kagome is having a normal school life until a group of 7 badass Greasers enroll that is. The Leader of the 7 man group Bankotsu, is ruthless. if you even look at him the wrong way bad things happen to rood people. Soon Kagome discovers why he is so cold and tries to befriend him. After a while Bankotsu begins to grow attracted to Kagome. He knows he can't try anything until and if they get together. He has to control his lust before he loses the only friend he ever has aside from his brothers.

________________________________________________________________________

It was 8:30 and a pretty 15 year old teen was in her school sitting in her desk daydreaming about her ex-boyfriend Inuyasha Takashi.

The lecture was interrupted by the harsh growl of a massive truck

Hey, up in the backwoods, down in the holler,Old boys feelin' like a dog on a collar,Keepin' that chain pulled tight,Waitin' on Saturday night.

The truck carrying 7 men 2 inside, 2 on the roof, 1 sitting on the hood and the last 2 sitting in the bask resting on the tailgate came into view

Put on the smell-good, put on Skynyrd,Head into to town like a NASCAR ' back an' forth to the you look, all you see...

"Hey, Anaki is this our new school?!" a man with spiked hair and green markings all over his face shouted to his brother up into the front.

Is hillbilly deluxe, slick pick-up timin' in a small town.

"Yeah… It is that is unless we burn it down to the ground!" A man with a purple 4 pointed star on his forehead and piercing blue eyes shouted over the roar of the radio and amped up V8 Hemi engine.

Strrin'n it up about denim an' chrome to the bone with a little home grown.A country girl cuddled up...Hillbilly , couple cute sweet things drivin' a 'em a cool smile hopin' that they smile back."Hey, Baby, what's you name?"Burn a little rubber when the red lights change. Here come the blue lights, here come on the beer, y'all, let's move the go, but that's all right...Do it all again next Friday night.

The truck parked on the side of the road and the seven men climbed out and looked around.

Hillbilly deluxe, slick pick-'em-up timin' in a small ' it up right about denim an' chrome to the bone with a little home girl cuddled up...Hillbilly deluxe._[Instrumental Break]_Hillbilly deluxe, slick pick-'em-up timin' in a small ' it up right about denim an' chrome to the bone with a little home girl cuddled up...Hillbilly deluxe._[Instrumental fade]_

When the song ended a bald man with huge purple markings on the sides of his face wearing a bandana turned off the engine and tossed the keys to Bankotsu.

"let's go wreck dis joint." Bankotsu said lighting a cigarette

_____________________________________________________________________

How was that chap? The song title is Hillbilly Deluxe by Brooks & Dunn.

Review PLEASE!

Holla!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I go by nobody'ses rules

……

The song that Ban sings on the rooftop of the roof is Oh, Sherrie by Steve Perry but in meh story Ban writes it dedicated to his dead girlfriend whom he visits her grave everyday and dreams about her.

_______________________________________________________________________________-______

Bankotsu and the Shinichitai walked up the three flights of stairs to their class.

"This our room Big Brother?" Renkotsu the bald one asked.

"Unless we burn this school down to the ground like we did to the other 15 schools….hai."

"Oh me hoped there's some good looking men around here!" Jakotsu the gay dude and Bankotsu's best friend exclaimed.

Bankotsu turned the nob. "It's locked. Oh well. One broken door comin' up." Bankotsu moved back and karate kicked the door off it's hinges and sent it flying out of the window.

The Shinichitai walked in and stood there.

"Uh…Mr. Satori?" (Me hopes mes has permission to use this so.)

Bankotsu just stood there. He opened his mouth enough for the smoke to cover the right half of his face. He dropped the cigarette and smashed it into the floor with his 900$ steel toed cowboy boots. (That's 1800$ for the whole set.) The Shinichitai did the same simultaneously after Bankotsu.

"What's it to ya?!" Bankotsu shouted/said removing his 100$ shades.

The teacher Mr. Ifucalotofhookers (Go to Microsoft word and copy this and break it down into sections.) placed his hand on Bankotsu's 100,000$ snakeskin/leather steel padded leather jacket and patted his shoulder. "Listen if you don't want a ass kicking I suggest you keep to yourself." He whispered.

This angered Bankotsu slightly. "Fuck off." He said and uppercutted Mr. Ifucalotofhookers. He fell and almost broke his jaw (because of the uppercut.), arm and leg because of the way he landed.

"Ok. You can sit next to Kagome. Kagome raise your hand please. Don't kill me!" He said quickly than shouted the last part.

Kagome raised her hand. Bankotsu removed his jacket and hung it on the backrest of his chair. He sat down. The rest of the Shinichitai sat around Bankotsu.

Kagome was staring at Bankotsu's muscular biceps ant triceps and his well toned chest.

"See something you like bitch?" Bankotsu said.

"W-What?! I'm not a bitch!" Kagome screamed.

"Whatever." Bankotsu said as he popped in another cigarette and lit it.

"You know that's bad for your health." Kagome said.

"Tch. What are you? My mother?" Bankotsu said taking a puff of the cigarette.

After that he pulled out a MP3 player and turned it on than he took out a small flat bottle of Sake from his jacket than he did the unthinkable. He lit it on fire than drained the entire bottle in less than a second than took another puff of the cigarette except he didn't breath smoke it was a full fledged flame.

"Why am I sitting next to a pyromaniac!?"

"You're not. Renkotsu over there is the Pyromaniac."

Kagome gulped. ("At least the Maniac I'm sitting next is really hot wait what?! Bad Kagome, bad!") Kagome thought.

Just than Bankotsu stood up and dropped a golfball.

"Bankotsu what are you doing?!" Kagome whispered/shouted.

"Watch." He got in a golfer's position (Not really if you've seen the Happy Gilmore movie look at Happy's stance that's the stance Ban is in.) and swung the ball. It went like a speeding bullet and it went completely through the Blackboard.

"9-iron my ass." Bankotsu mumbled

He walked out of the room. There were a few loud bangs and the door slammed shut. In a split second Bankotsu was up on the roof with his Guitar.

______________________________-

With the rest of the people.

________________________________

"Hey where's he going?" Kagome asked.

"It's wise not to ask questions that are none of you're business but I will say that he's talking to someone close to him." Suikotsu said

____________________________________-

With Bankotsu

______________________________________

"If you could only be here with me I wouldn't be like this." Bankotsu said as he began to play.

[Bankotsu]

You should've been gone knowing how I made you I should've been gone after all your words of must've been a dreamerand I must've been someone elseAnd we should've been ,our love holds onholds ,our love holds onholds I want to let go you'll go on hurtin' meYou'd be better off alone if I'm not who you thought I'd you know that there's a feverohthat you'll never find nowhere elseCan't you feel it burnin' - on and on?OhSherrie,our love holds onholds on. . . .But I should've been gone long agofar you should've been gonenow I know just why you ,our love holds onholds on. . ..OhSherrie,our love holds onholds on. . . .

Bankotsu sighed and stood up. He was still playing as he made his way down the hall.

He stopped playing and leaned the guitar on his locker and walked in wearing his shades to hide the fact that he was crying slightly.

He threw on his jacket without a word and sat down.

Everything was pretty quiet for the whole day on account of having 7 ex-convicts in which have escaped 150 times from a maximum security prison and could snap a neck with almost no effort at all.

Kagome decided to find out why Bankotsu is so cold and hard most of the time so she began planning for a B&E (no not bacon and eggs but I could do bacon and eggs any time that's fucking delicious.)

_________________________________________________________________--

Well tell me what yall think and REVIEW!

Holla!


End file.
